That Curious Feeling
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: One day in December, Ryoji decides to visit Junpei at his dorm. During the visit, Junpei and Ryoji realize that they are both curious about the same thing. Rated M for a reason!


**Author's Crap:** I'm baaaaaaack!!!! And this time with another Persona 3 fanfic! Yay! (confettis) It's obviously going to be yaoi but, I bet you don't know the pairing!! Well, that's not quite true… I mean it _is_ in the summary… But for those who don't know, it's a RyojixJunpei! Yes! The troublesome duo! Alright, that's enough crap from me! On with the story! Yay for curiosity and senseless smut!!!

**Warning:** For you assclowns that don't like yaoi, why the fuck are you reading it?!!! You are not wanted here!!! This story contains curious situations involving two curious teenage boys! If you don't like that, scram!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know why I even have to write this damn thing… It's just so depressing… (sigh) I don't own Persona 3 or any of its awesomeness dammit… Fuck you ATLUS… Mocking me with your logo…

* * *

Junpei walked back to his room with two cans of Cielo Mist in hand. One being open and the other for his guest as well as best friend.

Ever since Ryoji came to the school and began hanging out with Junpei, people started nicknaming the two "The Troublesome Duo". They were quite inseparable and hung out on a daily basis.

He arrived at his door kicking it open with his foot. On his bed sat Ryoji playing his PSP with great concentration.

"I got you a Cielo Mist, you okay with that, right?" Junpei asked kicking the door shut and holding the can out.

"Yeah, that's fine." Ryoji glanced up pausing the game.

Junpei threw the can to the other teen who caught it swiftly. He lifted the lid without thinking and the fizzy beverage began to spill from its container onto himself and the bed.

"Shit! I'm sorry, dude!" Junpei rushed to grab a towel from his beanbag chair. "Here, I'm so sorry dude…"

"No, no," Ryoji smiled. "It's not your fault. I just forgot it would do that."

"But, isn't that a school shirt?" Junpei wasn't going to let this go anytime soon. "Hold on; let me find you something to wear."

Junpei reached into his hamper of randomly tossed in clothing articles. He grabbed a white tank top and handed it to the other teen.

"It's clean…"

"But…" Seeing that Junpei was not going to give up without a fight, he swallowed whatever he had to say. "Thanks. Do you have a wet washcloth? I'm feeling a little sticky."

Junpei turned back around to face the black-haired teen. He found himself feeling a little awkward. Just because your best friend decided to strip **right in front of you** doesn't mean that you should feel weird, right? Well, in Junpei's case, he felt hella weird!

Ryoji Mochizuki, ladies man extraordinaire was slowly and sensually peeling the unbuttoned shirt from his body. He threw the dampened fabric next to him where the discarded PSP lay. He looked up and noticed Junpei's awkward gaze.

"Something wrong, Junpei-kun?" Ryoji asked clearly concerned.

"N-nothing! I'm meant nothing's wrong!" Junpei scratched the back of his head while looking at the ground below. "I'm just not used to… having another guy shirtless in my room…"

"Oh!" Ryoji blushed before leaving his hands to rest in his lap as he stared down at them. "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking! I forgot you were still there!"

"N-no! It's not your fault!" Junpei held up his hands. "I should've left sooner to get you that washcloth."

Ryoji sat up feeling a little better as Junpei ran down to the restroom in the lounge and back in record time.

"Thanks Junpei," He took the washcloth that Junpei handed him and waited until Junpei was looking in a different direction to begin washing the sticky residue off his body. "Man, my pants are soaked too?!"

Junpei turned around to grab a fresh pair from the hamper but once again caught sight of Ryoji changing out of his pants. His mouth must have hung open enough to catch a few flies because the shadow teen continued to divest himself of his pants leaving him in a pair of navy blue boxers.

He wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground where he'd never be seen or heard from again as Ryoji's eyes locked with his. The teen blushed again before realizing his mistake.

Junpei was still frozen with shock to the point where he couldn't tear his eyes away. He saw the supple pale white flesh contrasting with the dark navy blue of his boxer shorts. He felt his eyes wandering to Ryoji's groin and had to force his them somewhere else.

He'd only stolen a glance but from what he could tell, Ryoji was a "big boy". Junpei felt his face grow hot as his cheeks began to fill with a red color.

The black-haired teen was in nothing but boxers. If any fellow SEES decided to check on him, there would be trouble. Especially from Mitsuru…

"Junpei-kun!" Ryoji called waving a hand in front of his best friend's face. "You're staring and it's kinda weirding me out…"

"Sorry, man…" Junpei's head lost all eye contact with the shadow teen.

"Um…" Ryoji felt like he needed to ask. "Why are you staring at my junk?"

Junpei's blood flowed rapidly to his face and he felt his room getting twelve times hotter than it already was.

"I-I just…" Junpei pretended to be completely fascinated by the ceiling. "I just had no idea it was so… big…"

"Huh?!" Ryoji paled to an all new level. "Well, um…"

"Look," Junpei began. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out or somethin'. Ah, screw it! I'm just gonna go outside! Just call me back in when you're done!"

The brown-haired teen started toward the door before a hand firmly grasped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Junpei stopped moving. "Ryoji, wha—"

Ryoji leaned in close, lips pressed against Junpei's without even so much as a warning. Junpei didn't even have time to retaliate as Ryoji pressed his body against his own. Suddenly, Ryoji broke the kiss with a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Shit!" He swore as his fingers touched his warm lips. "I can't believe I just did… Junpei-kun…"

Junpei said not a word as the memory of what had transpired only a few seconds ago settled in. He just stared at Ryoji who was starting to gather up his belongings.

"I-I'm gonna go now…" Ryoji spoke dejectedly and nervously. "I've been enough trouble…"

Ryoji was alr3eady back in his school pants and shirt when Junpei realized what he said.

"Wait!" Junpei called to Ryoji who was about to unlock the door.

"I'm sorry," Ryoji apologized. "I really should get going and it's getting late—"

"I liked it…" Junpei spoke in a low almost whispered tone.

"What?" It had been such a soft voice, Ryoji hadn't heard it too clearly."

Junpei blushed lowering his gaze back to the floor.

"I liked it, okay?" Junpei was clearly embarrassed.

He turned his focus to the black-haired teen. He searched for any signs of disgust and discomfort but found none. He didn't expect to find any after all; it was Ryoji who had kissed him.

"I'm not disgusted or anything like that," Junpei continued. "I'm… I guess… I guess I'm just confused is all… I'm mean, I'm straight."

Ryoji remained silent as Junpei spoke further.

"You see, that's never happened to me before. I've never been kissed by a guy before or kissed one period. Hell, never been attracted to 'em either." He laughed awkwardly.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is…" This caught Ryoji's attention. "I'm kinda curious about this…"

Ryoji was surprised by this sudden confession. He'd never been with another guy or anything of the sort. But he'd enjoyed the brief kiss too and couldn't help wondering how more would feel. Maybe he was curious too…

"Do you want to do it again, Junpei-kun?" The brown-haired teen's name had a seductive air to it when spoken by Ryoji.

"I guess… I mean, if you wanna?" Junpei was as nervous as a school girl asking the most popular jock to the dance. "If you, don't, I understand. It is weird for guys to kiss other guys."

"Junpei-kun?" Ryoji whispered placing a hand on Junpei's neck.

"Huh?"

"Shut up." And with that, the shadow teen's lips met Junpei's with a firey curiosity.

Their mouths weren't in sync like a sappy romance story. It was sloppy and unpracticed. Ryoji wasn't sure what the hell he was doing seeing as how his only experience was with girls. In the end, he decided to go with what he knew.

He liked that he didn't have to be gentle with the other male. Most girls he dated in the past wanted him to be soft. Junpei again, wasn't a girl so he didn't have to worry about that. Junpei sure as hell wasn't being gentle with him.

Junpei playfully nipped at his best friend's bottom lip asking for entrance. Ryoji complied willingly as his own tongue explored Junpei's mouth.

The brown-haired Persona-user had a spicy taste. Almost like cinnamon. He had been chewing some "Rojo Largo" earlier.

He savored the taste a little longer before both broke apart to gasp for some much needed air.

"That was…" He gasped looking at Junpei. "That was…"

"Kinda hot…" Junpei said lowering his gaze.

"Yeah… Kinda… hot…" He looked over at Junpei's form seeing a bulge protruding from his denim jeans. "You're kinda turned on, huh?"

The other teen's voice had taken on a husky tone. Junpei couldn't deny that it was turning him on and inhaled in an attempt to keep his composure.

"Yeah… kinda…" He looked at Ryoji's pants. "You are too."

Ryoji's eyes were clouding over with lust.

"Do you want to--

"--Jerk each other?" Junpei finished.

Ryoji nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Junpei moved his nerve-wracked body to the bed waiting for Ryoji to follow suit.

Ryoji sat on the bed next to Junpei as his trembling hands fumbled trying to get to his zipper. Junpei watched with interest as he busied his own hands with the task of undoing his own pants.

The room was so unusually quiet; he heard the button slide out of place as Ryoji lifted his hips to wriggle out of his pants. Junpei saw the outline of his huge cock through the deep navy blue boxers.

He felt his own cock pulse and quickly finished pulling himself out. Ryoji glanced at his best friend's member. It wasn't long like his own but it made up for it in its girth.

"So," Ryoji asked licking his drying lips. "What… How… should we um… do this?"

"I don't know…" Junpei scratched his head. "Just… uh, grab it?"

Junpei stretched a trembling hand boldly to the shadow teen's long pale length and grasped it firmly. Ryoji sucked in a breath before slowly releasing it and reaching over to grab the Persona-user's thick shaft.

Junpei began to move his calloused hand around the member getting a feel for it. It wasn't like he wasn't familiar with the male organ; he'd jerked himself off quite often. He figured that he'd just go on what he knew. He knew what he liked and figured he'd give his best friend the same treatment.

He gripped the hard length and slowly moved his hand up and down slowly. Ryoji sighed and grabbed Junpei reciprocating the gesture. Junpei moaned deeply.

It felt so much better to have someone else do this to you. Ryoji's hands were soft but gripped Junpei firmly.

Both continued to move slowly on each other's lengths in tandem. Faces were flushed, moans were frequent, and the heat was apparent. Junpei looked into Ryoji's lust ridden eyes and couldn't resist the urge much longer.

The mutual attraction moved their lips to meet in a heated kiss. Ryoji moaned when Junpei leaned over kissing his lips with a fever. The shadow teen leaned backward taking his best friend with him never ceasing his hand's ministrations.

Junpei jerked Ryoji's member up and down at a faster pace. The sensation was maddening to the point where he could no longer focus on the kiss, but remained steadfast in his desire to please the Persona-user.

He pulled and twisted around the dripping mass of flesh taking note of the tiny droplets of pre-cum leaking constantly onto his hand.

He got an idea just then; leaving the kiss and Junpei's member, he slid off the bed looking at Junpei. His face was scarlet red and sweat rested on his brow.

"W-whoa! Where you going, Ryoji?!" His voice strained.

"I'm not leaving, Junpei." The black-haired teen said. "I just want us to try something…"

"Try something?"

"Yeah. You don't mind, do you?" Ryoji's face lit up in a blush. "I mean, if you don't want to…"

The shadow teen looked to the floor in shame.

"What is it?" Junpei asked; his own curiosity perking up.

"I… I'm just gonna show you…" Ryoji was nervous and embarrassed as he explained. "I just can't bring myself to say… it…"

"I think I know what you want." Junpei was lacking in the academic area but in bedroom affairs, he was quite knowledgeable. "You want me to… suck your dick… just to see how it feels…"

Ryoji's face turned a ghastly shade of white as he nodded rapidly.

"Yes! B-but at the same time as I do it with you…" He stammered.

Junpei was a little shocked but was just as curious to try this as Ryoji.

"You want to do the "69", huh?" He was trying to cover up his nervousness.

"…yes." Ryoji was amazed at Junpei's bluntness. "If you don't want to, I'm not forcing you… It's my stupid childish curiosity."

"Hey," Junpei sat up. "Don't say that…"

The brown-haired Persona-user patted the space next to him. Ryoji sat.

"It's both our faults that we're in this…" Junpei said sliding an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "I wanted this as much as you did. And there's no one I'd rather be experiencing this with."

Ryoji smiled and leaned into Junpei's embrace. He looked down at Junpei's length noticing it was still pretty hard even after the short hiatus it took. His slender fingers reached over to grab Junpei once more flicking his thumb over the tip focusing the teen back onto what he was doing.

"Are you ready?" Junpei asked huskily.

His answer was a shove and a black-haired male straddling his hips. It was kinda hot having the other male above him staring lustfully at him.

Ryoji hadn't stopped stroking his member and he moaned trying to continue watching the teen. He turned his lower half around to face Junpei's face. His own upper body was facing Junpei's throbbing member.

A deep gasp escaped his mouth as Junpei's wet tongue slid across his member awakening it immediately. His member was quite large; Junpei knew that.

"There's no way," He spoke strained from the attention his member received. "I can fit that whole thing in my mouth, dude…"

"Do what you can."

Junpei decided to shut up and take the entire head into his moist mouth. It felt kind of rubbery in his mouth but not unpleasant.

A little bit of pre-cum leaked out of it and onto Junpei's tongue. It was a tangy taste as well as sour. He grimaced slightly before focusing back on the task at hand, or mouth, in this matter. Ryoji moaned before taking in the smaller but thick length.

The shadow teen lapped at the cock in his mouth slowly. He swirled his wet flesh around the rod in his mouth. It felt so wide but he was enjoying it. Ryoji bobbed his head up and down slowly on his best friend's hard member.

He got a little over-zealous in his efforts and accidentally let his teeth scrape slightly. He heard a hiss and felt his member slide out of Junpei's mouth.

"Hey, dude," Junpei scolded. "Teeth!"

Ryoji slid the length out and stroked it apologetically. Junpei moaned deeply, thighs twitching. There's no way he could stay angry for long with this treatment.

The brown-haired teen grasped the member again sliding the tip and about two more inches in letting his hands stroke what his mouth couldn't.

Ryoji moaned before slipping the thickness back into his awaiting mouth sucking it, moans echoing and vibrating against the flesh. The vibrations and the sucking motion were amazing against Junpei's cock and he reciprocated the feeling.

Junpei's hands let go of the length in his mouth and found their way up to the shadow teen's supple ass.

It felt soft to the touch yet so firm. He kneaded the pale flesh coaxing more delicious sounds from the other. Junpei swirled his tongue around what he could of the large member moaning along with Ryoji.

As Junpei kneaded the supple mounds, his hands brushed delicately against Ryoji's sensitive entrance. Ryoji moaned around the length in his mouth; it might have been muffled but it sounded a lot like "again".

Junpei took a finger and pressed it against the shadow teen's puckered hole causing a loud groan. He continued to stroke the hole as more pre-cum dripped onto his tongue.

Ryoji continued moaning when his own hand found its way to Junpei's anus. The Persona-user gasped; it felt a little odd. Ryoji's finger worked Junpei's entrance at the same speed the other teen was pleasing him.

A finger found a route into Ryoji spreading and probing around. It encountered a hard bundle. The flesh of Ryoji's ass closed around the finger. Ryoji's body jerked upward as his back arched into that finger. He pressed his ass deeper onto the steadily probing finger.

Junpei's member pulsed in Ryoji's mouth due to the thick vibrations and added wetness and warmth. It was oh, so very hot for both teens.

It was a cold December day in the dorm, yet, in that room it was a heated environment thanks to a pair of curious boys. Through his lusty haze, Junpei vaguely remembered that Minato's room was right next door.

What if the boy heard the moans through the wall. He and Ryoji weren't too quiet about their exploration either. Then again, Minato's ears were constantly distracted by headphones that seemed super-glued to him.

A particularly hard stroke to Junpei's prostate reminded him of his and Ryoji's current state. He could no longer focus on his task of pleasing Ryoji and rode out the intense pleasure.

Another swift stroke and he erupted like a volcano into Ryoji's warm mouth. His hips bucked upward and Ryoji had to use his free hand to avoid choking.

Ryoji noticed as he sucked Junpei dry that the finger in his entrance and the sucking motion from Junpei's mouth had ceased. He released the softening cock from his mouth with a very audible "pop" allowing Junpei to recuperate.

The shadow teen had been on the verge of his own sweet release when Junpei had climaxed into his mouth. Speaking of which, was still in his mouth.

He wondered if he should swallow the still heated fluid. _Oh,_ he thought. _What the heck. I might never get to try this again…_ The fluid had a tangy boyish taste that seemed uniquely Junpei.

He swallowed all of it and found that it actually wasn't all that bad. It sent a jolt of electricity through his body and down to his neglected member causing it to twitch and emit a small spat of pre-cum.

It dripped onto Junpei's chest snapping the Persona-user out of his post-orgasmic bliss. The brown-haired teen took his finger and swiped a bit of the fluid from his body and slipped the digit into the tight passage that belonged to Ryoji Mochizuki.

Ryoji hadn't noticed this and moaned loudly fishing his hands in the sheets on either side of the brunette's body. Oh, yeah… Minato had to have heard that even through the headphones.

As Junpei's finger pumped in and out of the tight hole, Ryoji's bottom moved to meet the sharp thrusts resulting in a slapping sound. The Persona-user stretched him wider pressing deeper in bringing forth more cries of pleasure.

When Junpei slipped his member back into his mouth, Ryoji lost it. The tongue playing with the slit of his cock and the finger ramming his sweet spot was just too much.

And so, he came into Junpei's mouth for what seemed like forever. Junpei swallowed again grimacing at the taste it left. Once Ryoji finished, Junpei slid the length out of his mouth and collapsed back onto the pillow.

He slipped his sticking fingers from his best friend as he felt Ryoji move his own free. The shadow teen moved off of Junpei to lay by his side. He was still sluggish in his movements but still leaned over to kiss his best friend sweetly.

Junpei wrapped his arms around Ryoji's waist pulling his body closer into his. With his arms wrapped around the brunette's mark, the black-haired teen's tongue found its way into his mouth sucking on the flesh he found.

He could taste a miniscule amount of himself in Junpei. This feeling… He wished it would last forever but, alas, all good things must come to an end. The two were so ensnared in the kiss that they failed to notice the soft knock at the door.

"Hey, Junpei," A voice called out walking into the room opening the door. "I need to borrow your—Oh, God!!!!"

Akihiko's eyes looked at the bed and the two passionately making out teens upon it. Junpei and Ryoji immediately broke apart and scrambled for the bed sheets to cover themselves.

"Akihiko-senpai?!" Junpei screamed. "W-what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Uh… I-I was just leaving, Senpai!" Ryoji blushed taking the sheet that covered both he and Junpei's more private areas.

"H-Hey! Ryoji, don't take that!" Junpei almost fell off the bed attempting to stop Ryoji.

Akihiko chuckled at the scene.

"Huh?" Junpei dared. "You're not angry, Senpai?"

"Not at all, however," Akihiko spoke. "You might wanna tone it done a few notches next time."

Both Ryoji and Junpei's faces turned a deep scarlet red color as the faced away from each other.

"Heh, I was helping Ken with his homework and the next thing I know," Akihiko leaned against the door frame. "I heard a noise that sounded strangely like a moan."

Both boys continued to watch Akihiko as he told the story of how Mitsuru was close to calling the cops to figure out what that noise was.

"At first I figured it was just Junpei jacking off again but, I heard Ryoji's voice." Akihiko chuckled. "Even Ken knew something was off…"

Akihiko smirked at the two embarrassed teens. Ryoji looked at Junpei before kissing him softly.

"So," Akihiko began. "Are you two dating or something?"

Junpei broke the kiss to speak.

"Uh… I dunno…" Junpei said scratching the back of his neck. "We were just kinda curious, I guess…"

The boxer chuckled again.

"Ah, curiosity…" He stared up at the ceiling. "I remember that stage…"

"Wha--? With who?" Junpei asked nosily.

"That," Akihiko turned to leave. "Is a secret."

He left the room wordlessly leaving Junpei and Ryoji to wonder. Remembering that Ryoji was still in his living quarters:

"Ryoji-kun," The brunette was fidgeting. "Would you wanna… do this again? Like … tomorrow?"

His sole answer was a kiss placed delicately on his lips.

"Just don't spill soda on me this time…" Ryoji whispered.

* * *

**Author's Crap:** Whee!!! I'm done!!! That took forever… Probably because I wrote this when I was in Physics… Damn that Physics board and its talk of friction…


End file.
